Sugar Rush: High School
by HardWrapping
Summary: Vanellope, Gloyd, and the other characters of Sugar Rush face their most difficult challenge yet, High School. Vanellope/Gloyd. Swizzle/Minty. Taffyta/Rancis. (Characters from Rival Racing are included.)


Vanellope's alarm went off and she groggily reached over and slammed her hand on the clock shutting it off. She sat up and then stretched her arms out. She looked out of her window and then sighed. Today would be her first day of high school, one of the most important days of her life. It could make or break the next four years of her life.

She got up and headed to the bathroom. After quickly showering up, she headed to her closet and grabbed her usual outfit. She headed downstairs and then rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed the nearest seat at the table and took a big whiff. "Mmm, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, the works."

Felix stood at the stove and smiled. "I wanted to make sure you had a big meal so you'd be prepared for your big day." He said flipping a pancake in the air. Felix was the owner of the boarding house, a father figure, and a friend of her uncle Ralph. When her parents had first sent her here, she thought it might have been a problem, but he welcomed her warmly.

Ralph reached over and patted her on the head. "Someone must be excited about their first day of high school."

"You bet. I'm going to make a first impression that'll lave their jaws dropped." She said as Felix set her plate in front of her. She began to dig in as Tamora entered the room.

Tamora was Felix wife, and a mother figure to Vanellope. Since she had never known her own mother, they were very close. "Just remember kid, school isn't about showing off or being popular, it's about learning and education."

"I know, I know. High school, college, a great career, all that junk." She said before stuffing a whole pancake in her mouth.

"Golly Vanellope, I know you're excited but slow down and chew!" Felix said worried.

Vanellope swallowed and then burped. "Sorry, I just want to hurry up and get going. This is the big one after all." She said before stuffing down her bacon.

A knock came on the door and Tamora got up. "I'll get it." She walked out and Vanellope continued to put down her breakfast. "Hey Sugar Snap, it's you boyfriend."

Vanellope choked on her food and began hitting her chest. Ralph quickly reached over and then gave her a light slap on the back. She managed to swallow and then looked in disbelief. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" She said as she got up and scooted her chair in. She headed for the door.

Ralph and Felix both smirked. "Sure he isn't. He just walks you to school every day." Ralph muttered flipping through the newspaper.

Vanellope came to the front door and saw Gloyd standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey princess butter butt, ready to get going?" He said standing on his skateboard.

She grabbed her skateboard from beside the front door and then threw it on the ground. She jumped down the stairs and landed on it. "Ready when you are captain booger brains."

"Have a good first day at school Sugar Snap. Oh, and Orangboar, bring out girl home safe, and at an appropriate hour." Tamora instructed.

Vanellope blushed as Gloyd just saluted. "I'll have her back before sundown ma'am." Vanellope elbowed him lightly and he chuckled. They skated off heading towards school. "So princess, what do you think the first day will have in store for us?"

"Who knows, let's just hope we survive it." He saw a rail coming up and then jumped up and grinded on it. Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Show off…"

"It's just high school, your acting like we're in a war zone." He said placing his hands behind his head lazily.

"Newsflash, high school IS a warzone. One misstep and the next four years of your social life are in the garbage." She explained.

Gloyd shrugged. "Who cares? It's not like we'll stop hanging out either way, same old same old." He said. "It will be the same right? You're not going to get all girly on me are you?"

Vanellope got closer and punched him on the arm. "I am a girl you know."

He rubbed his arm. "I know I know. It's just… I don't want the whole high school drama thing to happen to us."

Vanellope looked at him and smirked. She reached out and snatched his hat off his head, and then placed it on her own. "You're such a softie. Of course we're always going to be friends you big sap."

He smirked back at her and then kicked off. "Great, now give me my hat back!"

"Why don't you take it back tough guy?" She said speeding down the sidewalk. He rode after her and reached forward to grab his hat, but she slipped out of his reach every time. "You have to move faster than that slowpoke!"

"Like this!" He sped forward and then grabbed Vanellope. He lifted her over his shoulders.

"Put me down Gloyd!" She shouted kicking around.

"Give me my hat back first!" He said smirking.

"Never!" She said defiantly.

He shrugged. "Fine by me, I can just carry you in on our first day of school kicking and screaming." He said.

She hit him on the back. "Gloyd, you wouldn't dare!"

"We're already in front of the school, and you know I love making a scene."

"Get a room you two." They looked over and saw Swizzle heading towards him on his bike. Minty was sitting on the handlebars as they watched their friends horsing around.

"You two seem to be getting awfully hands on before the first day of school." Minty said giggling.

Gloyd quickly dropped Vanellope and they quickly stepped away from each other. "What about you two? I didn't know you were starting a taxi service." Gloyd countered.

"Hey, I was just giving Mints a ride. You two were the ones who were all over each other." Swizzle said laughing. "You could hardly keep your hands off her."

Gloyd frowned and then rushed at his friend. Minty jumped down and stepped aside before Gloyd tackled him and the two began wrestling. "Why do they have to be so immature?" Minty said placing her hand on her hip.

"I'll bet you five bucks Gloyd comes out on top." Vanellope said smirking.

"What, against Swizz? No way." Minty said crossing her arms.

They watched as the two boys continued to grapple with one another. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a limo pulled up. Both Gloyd and Swizzle had to jump back to avoid it and watched as an old man stepped out. He walked around to the other side of the limo and opened the door and a young man stepped out. "We have arrived master Garry." The old man said.

The boy dusted himself off and then began walking. "Thank you. Don't worry about picking me up. I plan to walk home today. It is quite beautiful after all." He looked around and then his eyes caught sight of Vanellope and the others. "Hmm, commoners. Quite interesting."

Gloyd frowned. "Hey, who are you calling commoners?"

Garry chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot the poor don't like being reminded that their… well, poor. You must be my new classmates. I am Garry Gumball."

"You ran over my bike!" Swizzle said bending down to pick up what was left of his beloved bicycle. "My dad gave me that bike!"

Garry looked down and then reached in his pocket. "So I did. Do not worry, that bike is a much older model. Here's a few hundred dollars, go buy yourself a new one." He said as he tossed Swizzle a wade of money. He began heading inside leaving them standing in front of the school.

Swizzle caught it but still frowned. This bike was a genuine vintage Air-Liner Lazarus. They were almost impossible to find. "My bike…"

Minty patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Swizz. We'll find a way to fix it back up."

"Who was that guy?" Vanellope asked frowning.

Gloyd crossed his arms. "That's Garry. He's one of those kids from North Middle School." He explained. Their humble little town had two middle schools, but only one high school. Needless to say they would have to get used to some unfamiliar faces. "I've never seen him, but I heard he's a rich kid who tries to buy his way out of everything."

"Well he's a jerk." Vanellope said.

"That's a understatement. Don't worry Swizz, I'll scrounge up some allowance money and help you out with the repairs."

Swizzle lifted his bike up. "Thanks man. I guess I should just leave it beside the stairs. It's not like anyone will want to steal it now." He said frowning.

Gloyd made a mental note to prank that smug jerk later on this week. "C'mon guys, let's go inside."

The group made their way down the hall and saw a number of other students standing near a board hanging on the wall. "What is that?" Swizzle asked.

"It's the classroom assignments. I hope we're all in the same class." Minty said walking up to the board. "Let's see… 103, 104, 105… there we are! We're all in 106!"

Vanellope smiled as Gloyd and Swizzle high fived. "We're going to cause that teacher so much trouble." Swizzle said smirking.

"You guys are going to be in 106? Nice." Adorabeezle said approaching them from behind. "It looks like we're all going to be in the same class again this year."

"Hey Beezy, long time no see." Vanellope said. Adorabeezle was her best friend… well, her best girl friend anyway. They had a lot in common and neither was very much into girly things.

"I was spending a vacation back in Alaska for the summer. Mom always loves going back home for the year." She explained. "You should have seen how much air I got snowboarding this year."

Vanellope nodded. "Oh yeah, annual family vacation, how's your grandmother?"

"Well, she got a new wooded leg and she can chew solid food again."

Gloyd and Swizzle both looked at each other with grossed out faces. "Hey, as much as I like to talk about old ladies chewing food, I think we should get to class." Gloyd said dropping his skateboard on the ground.

He prepared to kick off but someone grabbed him from behind. "Sorry kid, no skateboards in the hallway." The tall man holding Gloyd said before dropping him back on his feet.

Gloyd frowned. "Aw c'mon, it's no big deal."

The man sighed. "Honestly, I'm supposed to take the thing from you, but I'm letting it slide. Just don't do it again." He warned.

The man walked off and Gloyd stuck his tongue out. "Killjoy."

Vanellope chuckled. "You better watch yourself. It's not a good idea to tick off every teacher the first day of school."

"Hey, if I'm going to be the class clown for the next four years making the teacher mad at me is going to be a small price to pay." He said smiling goofily.

"Who was that guy anyhow?" Swizzle asked.

"He was cute." Minty said smirking.

Swizzle looked at her and pouted. "Whatever…"

"Well let's hope he's not our teacher. He's a total killjoy." Gloyd said as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

"Good morning class." Vanellope tried to choke down her laugh as Gloyd slumped in his seat. It was the same man from the hallway. "I'll be you're teacher from today onward. I don't really like tittles, so you can just call me Ryu." He said writing his name on the board.

"You have to be kidding me…" Gloyd mumbled.

Vanellope leaned over and whispered towards him. "Have to admit it Gloyd, you've done a lot of stupid stuff in our school years together, but getting on the home room teacher's bad side the first day, top of the list."

Ryu turned back around and sat at his desk. "I know everyone is on edge about their first day of high school, I've been there. But I just want everyone to know it's not as scary or bad as everyone makes it out to be. Today will be a simple run through of the class. Assigning lockers, getting to know each other, the easy stuff. Also, in case anyone was wondering, no, there is no homework on the first day."

Swizzle reached back and held his fist back and Gloyd bumped it. "So, I'm going to be doing roll call. When I call your name, just stand up and introduce yourself. Don't be afraid to add a little something about yourself. What you want to be when you grow up. We're going to be here for the rest of the year, so let's try and get to know with each other and get along."

He lifted up a clipboard and prepared to read the first name. Gloyd really hoped the list was in alphabetical order. "Gloyd Orangeboar." Dang it!

Vanellope chuckled and Swizzle smirked back at his friend. "P-present." He said raising his hand slowly. "I'm right here."

Ryu looked down and saw Gloyd. A smirk came across his face. "Let me guess, you want to be a class clown right?"

Gloyd slumped in his chair. "Comedian." He mumbled.

He walked forward and patted Gloyd on the head. "Well, I think you're make a pretty good one. Don't worry, I've never been one to hold grudges." He said ruffling his hair. "So, would anyone like to go next?"

Vanellope raised her hand. "Me, I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, and I want to be a famous racecar driver. Minus all the burning and crashing parts."

"Nice. Let's keep it going. Who's next?"

"Swizzle Malarkey, ladies, but all the ladies like to call me 'The Swizz'." He said cockily. Minty rolled her eyes. "I want to be a professional Daredevil. Stunts that no one had ever seen before, that make people say, 'That guy is insane'."

Minty smirked. "We already know you're insane." She said. "My name is Minty Zaki, and when I grow up I want to become a Nuclear Physicist."

Adorabeezle stood up next. "I'm Adorabeezle Winterpop, I want to compete in the Winter Olympics. Snowboarding, skiing, but I really love ice-skating."

The next boy stood up. "I'm Sydney Syrupshot, I want to be professional football player." He said tipping his hat.

The girl sitting next to him shot up. "I'm Cindy Syrupshot! I want to be a hoarse wrangler in the rodeo!"

"I'm Crumbelina DiCaramello. I want to become a fashion designer, or a model. Either one is good."

A white haired boy stood up and smiled at her. "The name is Jimmy Jawcracker, and I want to be married to a model/fashion designer." He said wiggling his eyebrows at Crumbelina. She rolled her eyes. "But, if that doesn't work out, I want to become a professional boxer."

The boy next to him stood up. "Me Llamo Larry Lickerish, I wish to send the hearts of millions aflutter with the elegant words of my poetry and music."

"I'm Jubileena Bing-Bing. I want to be a wedding planner, because I think love is the most powerful thing ever."

Larry reached over and grabbed her hand. "Su belleza y elegancia sólo es superada por su buen corazón." He leaned forward and kissed her hand.

Jubileena laughed. I have no idea what you just said, but I like it."

A pair of twins then stood up. "I'm Patrick!"

"I'm Petty!"

"We want to be tag team wrestlers!" They shouted.

"I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge, and I want to be a cheerleader."

"I'm Rancis Flutterbugger, I'm going to be a actor." He said combing his hair back.

"My name is Candice Heap, but everyone calls me Candlehead. I want to be a cake maker." She said smiling.

"I'm Duncan Dough, just call me Dough. I want to open up a bakery." He said.

"Snowanna Rainbeau, and I'm going to be the world's most famous female reporter."

"I'm Manny, and I plan to become the world's greatest archer." He said as he flicked a paper arrow into Snowanna's hair.

"My name is Fang, I want to become a martial artist." The next boy said getting straight to the point.

The girl beside him raised her hand. "Oh, my name is Tea, and I want to become a master chef." She said excitedly.

Garry chuckled. "My name is Garry Gumball, and of course I'll be inheriting my father's company." He said arrogantly.

Ryu nodded. "That's great. I'm sure your generation will bring us a whole batch of interesting and bright young people. So, now that we all know a little more about each other, we can get the day started." He pulled up a board labeled with different subjects.

"What is that supposed to be?" Taffyta asked.

"This will be our weekly schedule. I know how hard it is to memorize a whole subject's lesson in just one day. So we're going to do something different. Each day of the week, we will study a different subject. Monday is Math, Tuesday is Science, Wednesday is P.E, Thursday is Health, and Friday is random."

They looked confused. "Wait, how is Friday random?" Vanellope asked.

Ryu pulled up a roulette wheel. "Behold the wheel of random subjects! Just a few electives like Cooking, Art, music, a few things you'll be able to take next year so you'll be ready."

"That's actually pretty cool." Minty said.

Gloyd raised his hand but didn't want to be called on. "So, just to clarify, homework for each subject won't be due until the next week?"

"Correct."

"Aw, this class is awesome." Swizzle said lying back in his chair.

Ryu chuckled. "Okay, so obviously today we're going to start with a simple introduction to math. Don't worry, it's nothing big. At the end of the day I'll pass out you're math textbooks and assign your lockers." He said as he turned and began writing on the board.

* * *

"So, how was your first day of school?" Ralph asked as they sat around the table and ate dinner.

Vanellope shrugged. "It was pretty cool I guess. The teacher was really smooth guy. All the girls were talking about him after class. I think some of the boys are jealous." She said.

Tamora chuckled. "Ah, the teacher who all the girls have a crush on, every school has one. Remember Mr. Kang?" She asked looking down at Felix.

Felix frowned. "I didn't really fancy that guy. He had a distrustful look in his eye."

"Oh stop being so jealous. We weren't even dating when we took his class."

"Speaking of classes, you said you had one a day. What are the other subjects?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope thought back. "Um… Tomorrow is science, than gym, then health-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, health? You mean Sex Ed?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope sighed. "C'mon Uncle Ralph, don't do this. It's a state requirement, I have to take the class to graduate. Besides, it's better to get it out of the way early."

Tamora nodded. "She's got a point. Besides, she needs to learn how her body works. You two knuckles heads don't know, and I just don't want to do it."

Felix shook his head. "Sorry dear, I have to side with Ralph on this one. I think a girl's mother, or mother figure should be the one to explain it to her. My dad was the one who explained how my body worked to me."

Tamora frowned. "Okay, I'll give you two a diagram and YOU can explain it to her."

Ralph spit his food out and Felix blushed. "I-I said 'mother' figure! Male figures should explain it to the boy, and female figures should explain it to the girls."

"You're only saying that because it's easier for boys." Tamora argued.

"Well hey, it's not our fault all we have to do is aim and shoot." Ralph said shrugging. "Besides growing hair in odd places that's all there is to it."

"Hey, yeah, can we not talk about this when I'm trying to eat?" Vanellope asked. "I don't need to know about guys growing hair in odd places."

"Girls grow hair in odd places too. You just give it a few months." Tamora said. Everyone except Tamora pushed their plates away.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Felix said.

"I'll done." Ralph said.

"Appetite officially lost." Vanellope said getting up.

They all quickly left out and Tamora smiled to herself as she kept eating. "Lightweights." They wouldn't have lasted a day in basic training.

* * *

**A/N: So, I've finally went in done it. I made a Sugar Rush High School fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I thought it would be a pretty cool idea to have the Street Fighter cast as the teachers since Ralph and Zangief were so friendly in the movie. I don't really have a plot to the story, I'm kind of just winging it and seeing how long I can keep this thing running. **

**Truthfully I was at a bit of a writers block with my other fic "Sugar Rush: Rival Racing"(Not so much plot wise, but writing out the actual races.) So this little project was a great breather from all of that. For those of you who are waiting for Rival Races, don't worry, I'm literally working on it right now... got the page minimized in the bottom left corner and everything. Remember, Read and Review. **


End file.
